


Lucifer Gets Bullied

by kara_wants_rice



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anger, Attempt at Humor, Bodyswap, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Mentions of Violence, Mild Language, Threats of Violence, lucifer gets bullied, magic book, mammon gets punished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_wants_rice/pseuds/kara_wants_rice
Summary: Lucifer and Mammon end up body-swapping and Mammon's having a lot of fun while Lucifer's suffering.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Lucifer Gets Bullied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13ineedpills13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/gifts).



> This may contain spoilers after Chapter 9-10 so be warned! 13ineedpills13 gave me this wonderful concept of Lucifer getting bullied and I thought it was just so brilliant so I put it to paper! I hope you like it <3

_ FLASH!! _ A bright light consumed Lucifer and Mammon’s body. They had been in Satan’s room looking for Pseudomonarchia Daemonum. The witch Mammon was in debt to wanted Mammon dead or Pseudomonarchia Daemonum. Lucifer wanted nothing to do with Mammon’s problems but since Mammon begged for days Lucifer gave in. He had asked Satan about Pseudomonarchia Daemonum and he said that he had a copy in his room  _ somewhere _ . So the two demon brothers went to Satan’s room, which was a mess, and started searching for it. In the process, they may or may not have touched something they weren’t supposed to.

“God. My head hurts so much!” Mammon cried out as he stumbled out the door. Lucifer had collapsed and knelt on the ground trying to collect his thoughts. When Lucifer opened his eyes, Mammon had already left.

“That idiot. Where did he go.” Lucifer stood up but he felt… shorter? He didn’t have time to think about that and left Satan’s room.

“MAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!” Lucifer heard Levi yell. Levi usually always found where Mammon went so he decided to follow Levi but he was rushing towards him?

“Levi? Is something the matter?”

“SOMETHING THE MATTER?! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY YOU WORTHLESS SCUMBAG!!” Lucifer stood there in shock.  _ Worthless scumbag? Lucifer? A worthless scumbag? And to be called that by his own younger brother? How absurd. _

“How dare you call me a worthless scumbag. Are you braindead? Look who you’re talking to.” Lucifer glared at Levi and Levi got more upset.

“How dare I call you a worthless scumbag?! You STOLE from me and I don’t have the right to call you a scumbag?! I am not braindead you worthless pile of shit! Now give me back my money!!” Levi took hold of Lucifer’s collar and brought him closer to Levi’s raging face. 

Lucifer was confused. When had he ever taken money from Levi? He hasn’t to his knowledge. Lucifer brought grabbed a hold of Levi’s and tried to wrestle out of his grip until he saw skin? Lucifer always wore gloves and never showed any skin unless necessary and why was his skin darker than normal. It wasn’t like he had a tan recently. Then it hit him, he was inside Mammon’s body and the bright flash of light was because the magic book had flip-flopped them.

“Levi calm down!”

“CALM DOWN?! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY AND I’LL CALM THE F*** DOWN!!”

“Levi LISTEN TO ME! I’m Lucifer!” Levi’s grip loosened from shock and then he started laughing.  _ Laughing at Lucifer. _ _   
  
_

“You’re Lucifer?! HAHAHAHAHA!! Alright, I’ll give you that one! That one was hilarious! I didn’t think you were that funny Mammon! Doesn’t mean I’ll let you off the hook. Just this time ‘cause that joke was FINAL BOSS STATUS!!” With that, Levi left and went back to his room still laughing loudly. Lucifer was beyond pissed. How could his own brother not realize that it was actually Lucifer? Not to mention that Mammon was still in Lucifer’s body which aggravated him even more. 

* * *

Lucifer looked everywhere for Mammon but he simply couldn’t find him. He looked in Mammon’s room, his room, his study, the common room, everywhere but Mammon still couldn’t be found.

_ Where is that idiot! He better have a good explanation for why he’s going everywhere with my body. _

Lucifer continued to search for Mammon until he heard a familiar voice, his voice, talking.

“Satan. We couldn’t find the book could you help us?” Mammon said in Lucifer’s body. Satan looked shocked to see Lucifer asking him for help. He was flattered and quickly agreed.

“Also, I couldn’t find Mammon anywhere. That idiot is probably hiding somewhere trying to avoid responsibility again. If you see him don’t even bother bringing him to me just do what you want with him. Oh, tell everyone too.” Satan nodded as they both headed up to Satan’s room.

_ Oh come on. Satan can’t be that easily fooled, can he? I mean I don’t sound like that at all! Well, now that everyone’s after Mammon’s body while I’m in it this could be troublesome. _

Lucifer tried to avoid his brother’s that day but hiding was a lot harder than he thought. About an hour had passed since their body swap and he had already bumped into Asmo.

“Mammon! What did you do this time? Lucifer’s soooo mad at you right now! The only way for him to calm down was to give him a Lord Diavolo plushie that I made! It was so funny! He was whispering sweet nothings to it and I KNEW HIM AND DIAVOLO WERE A THING!!”

_ Him and Diavolo were a… thing? Was Mammon trying to ruin his image! Oh Mammon. What do I have in store for you when I get back to my body. _

“Look Asmo. That isn’t Lucifer it’s Mammon. We switched bodies. Understand?” Asmo shook his head.

“So what you’re telling me is you’re Lucifer and Lucifer is Mammon? That doesn’t make sense at all. Mammon this is the dumbest lie I have ever heard you tell! Anyway, I’m just telling you that Lucifer is super mad at you right now.” Lucifer was mad alright. Mammon had decided that he could do whatever he wanted in his body and made everyone turn on him? Completely unacceptable.

“Asmo- Nevermind. Where is  _ Lucifer _ right now? I need to talk to him” Asmo shrugged. He told him that Lucifer was in the living room and talking to him was a suicide mission. Lucifer headed down to the living room to see everyone there.

“Mammon! There you are! So you were the one to take my book. How dare you touch that! It’s thousands of years old and you get your grubby little hands and dirty it. I’m going to rip your limbs off and boil you alive if you don’t return it RIGHT NOW!!” Satan charged towards Lucifer. Satan landed a punch in the gut and Lucifer recoiled in pain.

_ TCH! Where did Satan get all that power from. Damn that hurt. Mammon is going to die after this spell wears off. How did that idiot even convince everyone to gang up on him like this?  _

“Look. I don’t know where your book is and Mammon I’d like a talk with you **right now**.” Everyone looked at Lucifer confused and then back to Mammon.

“Mammon, what are you talking about?” Mammon smirked.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about Mammon. Get off your high horse or you’re grounded. _ ” _ Mammon in Lucifer’s body laughed. 

“I can’t take much of this idiot anymore. Just do what you want with him. He’s a masochist anyway so whatever you do he’ll enjoy it.” Mammon stood up and left Lucifer with a bunch of rabid demon brothers.

“Oh, you've got to be kidding me. That little shit.” Lucifer ran while everyone chased him. Satan was mad and he caught up to Lucifer quit quickly and pinned him to the floor. Before Satan deformed Lucifer's face, or Mammon’s face technically, Beel grabbed hold of Satan’s hand and told him to calm down.

“Mammon I don’t know why you ate all my pudding but if you don’t want me to eat you, you better give me back my pudding.” Beel was already in his demon form and Lucifer knew even if Mammon was technically stronger than Beel, there was no way he outmuscled him. 

“Mammon I know I said I would let you off the hook this one time, but Lucifer just told me that you took my PRIZED RURI-CHAN FIGURINE AND SOLD IT SO YOU’RE ABOUT TO DIE!!” 

“Uahh!” They all turned around to see Asmo standing there with his hands up. “If you were going to have fun with Mammon why did you leave me out! That’s so unfair! Let me join you! Hold on let me get the whips and chains I have so we can properly do it!” Everyone blinked once, twice, and shrugged. Lucifer was absolutely mortified. He was not about to let Asmo defile him even in another person’s body.

“Hold on. Stop. Don’t you dare put handcuffs or whatever you have on me. You’ll regret it Asmo.” Lucifer warned. This backfired so fast and now everyone rushed Asmo to find the chains and whips.

“Don’t worry Mammon! You’ll enjoy it! I mean you are a masochist sooo…” Asmo said as he walked to his room, which was ironically enough, right to the left of him. As soon as Asmo brought out the chains, Mammon showed up to watch.

“Looks like all of you are having fun.” He said as he walked closer. Lucifer stared into Mammon’s eyes with pure hatred and Mammon flinched slightly. 

“Mammon if you don’t stop this treachery right now I will hang you from your neck.” Mammon shuddered to the thought of that but he knew he had to stay in character for this to work.

“Mammon I have no idea what that empty threat is for. Did you hit your head too hard because you’re Mammon. I’m Lucifer. Besides, I can’t really stop them it’s their decision.”

Lucifer was going to kill him. He was going to kill Mammon when all of this was over. Asmo was just about to tie Lucifer up until a bright white flash appeared. It blinded everyone for a split second and when everyone regained sight, they all saw Lucifer smile. It wasn’t a nice and innocent smile, it was a smile that meant he was out for the kill.

“ _ Mammon _ … How are you?” Everyone looked confused and Mammon gulped realizing what had just happened.

“H-Hey ya, big bro! I was just-”

“Save your excuses. Out of the way or you get the same punishment as this mongrel.” Everyone quickly stepped aside and Lucifer picked Mammon up and carried him to the catacombs. After a little bit they could hear screaming, Mammon screaming, but they decided to ignore it.

“What just happened?” Asmo asked. Satan started laughing loudly wiping a tear from his eyes.

“Lucifer and Mammon switched bodies. It was fun while it lasted though. I really thought we could torture Lucifer for a bit. Oh well, at least Mammon’s getting punished.” Levi’s face turned white. He thought back to the things he said about Lucifer convinced it was Mammon.

“Hopefully I don’t get throttled.” Levi murmured.

“Me neither,” Asmo said.

* * *

  
  


It was dinner time and Mammon was nowhere to be seen. Everyone looked uncomfortable as Lucifer ate quietly. No one dared speak a word in fear of being punished themselves. Lucifer looked up at them and they flinched.

“Don’t look at me like that. It has nothing to do with you guys. Well, most of you guys. Satan, I would like a word with you after dinner.” Lucifer smiled and Satan paled. After dinner, they all left Satan and Lucifer alone to talk. They didn’t even want to know what unspeakable horrors Satan and Mamon were enduring right now.

In the morning the situation was never brought up. The only reminder was Mammon’s bruises and Satan’s aura of death. 


End file.
